


Too Beautiful

by oblivilous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis hates how he loves Harry, M/M, No Plot, they're perfect in each others eyes, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivilous/pseuds/oblivilous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry more than he hates himself, and that's saying a lot. Harry really loves Louis' laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first attempt at some utter crap I wrote at 12 AM so please don't kill me.

Louis hates Harry.

 

Okay, maybe he doesn't _hate_ the kid, but Harry was everything Louis wasn't and really since Louis was the biggest disappointment to ever exist, it made Harry god's gift. Harry had pretty green eyes that quite remind you of standing in the middle of a beautiful forest. Louis had dull blue eyes that reminded him of the ragged, old blanket he cried himself to sleep under every night. Harry had chocolate curls that he wished he could just run his fingers through for hours on end. Louis had not so glamorous hair that he could style in a pathetic excuse of a quiff if he was lucky enough. Harry had the voice of 100 angels and Louis' voice sounded like a cat drowning in the ocean. Basically, Harry was sex on legs and Louis was a walking garbage can.

 

Okay, maybe Louis doesn't hate him and might be totally in love with him. Not like it mattered, Harry was oblivious to his existence... Just like everyone else he's ever met. People never stopped to apologize if they bump him in the hallway or wherever he might be in public. Sometimes Louis believes it's because he's so unnaturally _short_ for guys his age. Other times Louis considers that it could be because he wasn't really all that important or special enough for people to stop. It's not like he magically didn't hear how people whispered on either sides of him.

 

"He's so ugly." "I hear he doesn't talk much so people don't hear how much of a fag he sounds like." 

 

"I can't believe he's still alive. I'm surprised nobody's beat him to death." "It'd be better if he wasn't around." 

 

And Louis pretends that doesn't hurt. He shrugs his shoulders and trudges through the rest of his day until he can get to his room and cry, cry, and _cry_.

 

His own mother must be ashamed to have given birth to such a pitiful being such as himself and really he just wishes he didn't exist. Liam and Zayn could be a couple together without Louis almost erupting into a fit of sobs ("your last break-up was rough on you," is usually what Zayn or Liam would say to defend his emotional break-downs, but he know's he's just lonely). His flat mate Niall could stop worrying about him and go out and-.

 

"Excuse me?" A deep voice Louis never excepted to hear within 8 feet of him, snapped him out of his self pity party. He slowly looked up from where he was glaring at his knees and he felt his breath get caught in his throat because oh, _oh._  


 

The Harry Styles was looking down at him with that stupid dimpled smile that could light up the whole fucking planet on it's own. "May I sit with you? All the other tables are full..." Harry gestured around at the other tables in the library and looked back down at Louis expectantly, who now had his bottom lip between his teeth and was biting it in thought. "I g-guess- I mean yeah, sure..." Louis internally punched himself and Harry's stupid grin grew wider and Louis was pretty sure he was going to go fucking blind from it. 

 

Harry Styles was a great guy from what Louis knows based on the semester of History where he had sat in the back next to him. He was well liked and probably the nicest non-stereotypical popular jock you'd ever meet. Sadly, Louis just had to be the stereotypical dork that fell for the Harry.

 

"Great!" Harry grinned and dropped his stuff down next to him as he plopped himself in the seat across from Louis. 

 

~*~ 

 

And maybe they were still sitting across from each other 3 hours later at a nearby Starbucks with Louis laughing so hard he could've forgotten how to breathe because of Harry's story about how he had gotten in a fight over a goldfish a long time ago. Harry could swear on his mother's grave the boy across from him wasn't real because _wow_. He had eyes that resembled the ocean and feathery hair he wanted to pepper with kisses and that _voice_. Louis had the voice of a constant lullaby that you just wanted to keep on repeat and never go to sleep because you didn't want it to end. His laugh was like the sound of kittens meowing for the first time and Harry was pretty sure he was done for when Louis scrunched his nose up when his tea was too cold for him to drink. 

 

Harry definitely didn't ask Louis out on a date a week later and Louis most certainly did not say yes. 

 

So, yeah, Louis absolutely hates (or loves, he's still pretty confused about the whole thing) Harry, even if he might be his boyfriend and possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

 


End file.
